


Shooting Star

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, re-uploaded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Daniel's love for Jisung was similar to seeing a shooting star, and missing the right timing to make a wish.Minhyun's love for Jisung was the result of a wish granted by a shooting star.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonergetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonergetic/gifts).



> Birthday day fic (2018) for Jisung, also a birthday present to my friend Ney!

When Daniel came back to his room after showering and a long day of filming, he dropped on his bed, sighing. He buried his face into his huge puppy pillow, only to get it out quickly to breathe. It was exhausting to keep up with the idol appearance for hours long without a break. At least, his manager had treated him to food before they headed home, and he had brushed his teeth before showering meaning he was good to go to bed whenever he wanted. However, he wanted to go see how the other members were doing, and more particularly Jisung.

He had been told that his puppy crush on Jisung was obvious, but he didn’t want to believe it completely. Sure, he did admit he liked Jisung far more than as a close friend, and he wouldn’t mind things to happen between them, but he had been too shy to actually act on that so far. Daniel motivated himself, and got off his bed before heading to Jisung’s room.

He didn’t bother knocking seeing as the door was wide open anyway, however he did stop in his tracks when he sighted not only Jisung but also Minhyun laying on the same bed. The sight was all the more surprising as they were both laying on their stomachs, under Jisung’s blanket and shoulders touching as they looked through pictures on Jisung’s phone. Jisung was giggling, and his head fell on Minhyun’s shoulder after another fit of giggles. Minhyun immediately leaned so that his own head could rest over his, and he also commented on the picture that they were looking at. Daniel froze as Minhyun also circled Jisung’s shoulders with his arm, bringing him closer, and Jisung let him do so.

Daniel gulped, and felt more awkward than ever. He couldn’t go in, could he? Why were they even cuddling in the first place? It seemed different than when they cuddled Jinyoung or Jihoon, especially now that Minhyun was also whispering in Jisung’s ear, probably almost kissing it. Daniel felt his heart drop in his stomach when Jisung chuckled, and moved his face so as to kiss Minhyun’s chin, closing his eyes as he did so. Minhyun let out a squeal at that, and leaned in to kiss him directly on the lips, closing his eyes as well. Seeing as Jisung was kissing him back and pressing in their mouths together, Daniel understood it was high time he went back to his room before he started crying in the corridor.

 

He speed walked to his shared room with Seongwoo, and slammed the door shut, breath coming out with difficulty. Seongwoo, who had returned to their room while Daniel had left, jumped in surprise.

“Fuck, Niel, you scared me!” he protested, hand on his heart.

However, Seongwoo frowned when he saw Daniel panting. He got off his bed and closed the distance between them, and cupped his face.

“Hey, is there something wrong?” he asked gently, eyes trying to meet Daniel’s.

Daniel nodded, and suddenly embraced him, burying his face into his neck as he circled his shoulders strongly. Seongwoo froze, but returned the embrace soon, rubbing Daniel’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He furrowed his brows when he felt Daniel shaking in his arms, and all the more as he heard a first sob. He had no idea what this was about, but if he needed to cry to let out his pain, then he was more than ready to offer his support. So he merely hugged Daniel tighter as the latter kept crying, caressing his hair too.

“Everything’s gonna be alright, Niel, keep crying for now, okay?”

After what seemed an eternity later, Daniel finally let go of Seongwoo, his face full of tears. Seongwoo got him tissues so he could blow his nose and wipe his eyes, and he also got for himself as Daniel had wetted his shirt. He took Daniel’s hand in his and made him sit on his bed, and gave him his water bottle. Daniel gulped down half of it, and he seemed calmer now.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Seongwoo said, circling his shoulders.

“Do you know how long Jisung and Minhyun have been dating? I mean, are they even dating in the first place?”

Seongwoo was closer to Minhyun than he was, and while he was very close to Jisung, lately they hadn’t had time for personal discussions regarding their love lives, so he didn’t understand where this sudden relationship came from. Seongwoo’s eyes grew wide.

“They’re dating? For real?” he sounded astonished.

“I mean,” Daniel shifted awkwardly, “I wanted to tell Jisung something and just when I was about to come in, I saw him with Minhyun and they were kissing, so...”

Daniel’s heart sank for the second time tonight as Seongwoo’s face brightened with a smile, that disappeared as quick as it had appeared when he took in Daniel’s appearance.

“Wait, why are you so upset about it?”

Daniel looked away.

“Oh no, Daniel, don’t tell me you like Jisung...” he finally understood, eyebrows dropping.

Daniel couldn’t bring himself to answer.

“Niel, I’m so sorry… because Jisung’s birthday is tomorrow Minhyun wanted to confess earlier and they went on a date today at the zoo and that’s… that’s when they got together.”

Daniel hid his face in his hands, feeling tears welling up in again.

“How long has Minhyun liked him anyway?” he said, bitter.

“A while,” Seongwoo said, slowly, “and from what he told me,” he interrupted himself, licking his lips nervously, “Jisung said he had also been in love with him for a long time.”

Daniel let out a pained noise, and Seongwoo hugged him once more.

“I’m really, really sorry,” the older said, bringing Daniel as close as possible.

Daniel couldn’t answer, his throat feeling too constricted to let out anything else than sobs.

* * *

Jisung’s birthday was awful for Daniel. Obviously, they had some activities planned with the fans, and he got paired with Jisung for a game. More than ever, he was thankful for his acting skills, even though he could tell Jisung had probably seen through him once or twice. They were too close for him to be fooled by fake smiles. Daniel hated it all the more as he didn’t want his bad mood to ruin his friend’s birthday, but he couldn’t help but feel dejected when the night came. They went out to a restaurant, sang a happy birthday to him, and Daniel tried to ignore the pain in his chest as Minhyun cuddled closer to Jisung despite the cameras.

 

The worst was at the dorms once they were done with a nth vlive. Because there were cake leftovers, they decided to stay up a little more so that they could give their own presents to their beloved leader. Jisung looked absolutely adorable as he let out happy squeals at each new gift, hugging and kissing all of the members. Daniel tried to look as cheerful as possible as he offered his; he had picked some clothes along a few small stuffed toys keychains. Jisung thanked him over and over, and Daniel decided to be selfish and return his kiss on the cheek. However, he saw how he would never be considered a good replacement for Minhyun when they started eating cake: as Jisung had some cake smeared near his lips, Minhyun kissed it for him, making everyone groan.

“I feel like I’m seeing my parents kiss,” Jihoon complained, mouth full of cake.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jisung reprimanded him, “and it was just a peck!”

“That would be a real kiss,” Minhyun added before leaning in and kissing Jisung square on the lips, letting their mouths connect for a few seconds. The room erupted in more protests as Minhyun laughed loudly, soon imitated by Jisung who was very red in the face. Daniel faked a laugh once the younger calmed down, and he was so thankful when Seongwoo hugged him. He leaned into him, his heart breaking as he saw Jisung getting embraced and getting a forehead kiss by Minhyun. Daniel closed his eyes, and focused on Seongwoo’s fingers in his scalp. He was going to need lots of hugs in the days to come, but for the moment, he’d have to reciprocate Jisung’s smiles and pretend to be happy for him.

* * *

Jisung let out a sigh of pleasure as Minhyun covered his mouth with his and tangled their tongues. He gasped into their kiss as his boyfriend pressed him against the door, hands taking hold of his own and also pushing them against the hard surface. Minhyun tilted his head as they deepened the kiss, still engrossed into each other, and Jisung even let him nudge a knee between his legs, pining him furthermore against the door – not that he was complaining about it. Minhyun finally released his hands and mouth, and his hands wasted no time tugging at Jisung’s shirt to help him take it off.

Once that was done, he attached his lips to Jisung’s warm, untouched neck, and started laying open-mouthed kisses there, making Jisung gasp all the more at the new contact. While mouthing at his collarbones, Minhyun noticed how Jisung was still wearing a necklace, and the mental image of Jisung shirtless with just the piece of jewelry made him shiver, for that was a really sexy concept he could get behind. Jisung’s fingers soon found Minhyun’s hair, running through his locks and making everything messy. He couldn’t help it, feeling a desperate need to touch his boyfriend as the latter was mapping his neck with kisses. Minhyun finally stopped, and stepped back to admire Jisung, his eyes filled with love and affection for him. Jisung released a breath he hadn’t noticed holding, and chuckled at Minhyun’s eyes going up and down his torso.

“It’s nothing you’ve never seen,” he said, cheekily.

Minhyun gave him a look, and Jisung giggled.

“C’mon, take yours off too,” he said, and Minhyun did just that, feeling a bit self-conscious but happy that what he could read into Jisung’s hungry eyes was the same expression as in his. Jisung motioned for him to come closer, and he did, initiating a slow kiss as their bare torsos came in contact. This time, Jisung let his hands run on his back first, before going on his chest, feeling his muscles there. Minhyun couldn’t help but push Jisung into the door some more, loving the way his fingers were exploring his body. They kept kissing slowly as they touched each other, getting used to each other’s curves. Minhyun finally took their making out session to a whole new level as he unbuckled Jisung’s belt and unzipped his jeans, still kissing him as he did so. Jisung’s hands went lower as well, squeezing Minhyun’s ass through his own jeans. As Jisung let out a moan at Minhyun’s hand finding his underwear, the latter smirked and whispered hotly into his ear.

“Let them hear you baby, it’s gonna be a long night and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”


End file.
